Baby Jack
by Pugluver64
Summary: Jack couldn't take all the stress anymore so one day he wishes he can be a two year old again to make things easier, but what happens when his wish comes true
1. Baby Jack

**Hio! Hello and welcome to my story of this… Okay so I have no point there and thanks to anyone who wrote to my little sister yeah she can get annoying at the times but she slept in my room last night. Poor her. Don't ask in the reviews I'll P.M. you it so anyway I get this from reading other stories and I just thought it would be adorable for a kickin' it one since no one has written one before. Believe me I checked. So here you go yes I'll try and update for at least four chapters today. ;)**

**Jack's Pov.**

Ugh why can't I be happy for once in my life, well I was happy until the day I turn ten. Ever since then I've been really busy.

I woke up at two in the morning and went to my mom's private gym in the basement and did two hundred push-ups and two hundred sit-ups. I then got some breakfast and then took a shower and got ready for school.

My mom wasn't here… Not surprised but she left a note on the front door.

It read…

_Dear Jack, _

_I had a surprise business trip and I won't be back until the week after next week you are welcome to have your sensei, Kim, Eddie, Jerry, or Milton over but no one else okay. Well hope you have fun and be careful and don't do anything that will get you in mall jail or in trouble okay loves. _

_Love and kisses, Mom _

Well how come that doesn't surprise me well I least today is the last day of school and we have to take our end of the year test…

"Crap!" I yelled aloud to myself

"I forgot to freaking study." I yelled to myself again

I crumbled up the sticky note into a ball and trough it into the trash can and got my skateboard and skate to school.

I got to school much more frustrated then I left home.

"Hey Jack!" Kim said cheery like always

"Hey." I said then sighed

It was a good thing Kim and I had free period before anything.

"Jack what's wrong and you can talk all you like because we have forty five minutes until our English class or should I say test class." She said

"Nothing is wrong Kim." I said and started reading

It was a good thing that when it came to English class I remembered everything I was taught, well that happened with every class but somehow I think I found this class easier to remember things of .

I finished studying in only twenty five minute which left us twenty minutes left.

"Hey Kim do we have to go to the dojo today?" I asked her

"Uh yeah Rudy wants us there today so he can show us the dragon tail break out." She said

"What the heck is the dragon tail break out?" I asked

"Oh yeah you weren't there you were having a doctor's appointment from your broken arm." She said

"Yeah which was the beginning of this month, why didn't anyone inform me of this?" I asked

"And that's why I won't let Jerry tell you things anymore because he doesn't do it." Kim mumbled to me

"KIM!" I snapped her out of her own world

"Huh?" She asked

I sighed "What's the dragon tail break out?" I asked once again getting annoyed

"The dragon tail break out is how to karate kick someone when they have you in a hold and flip them that's the break out part." She said smirking

"Sounds like fun." I said

"It is I saw I video on YouTube I started cracking up because it was so funny." She said and started giggling

I just smiled and looked at my watch

"Hey Kim we should get going only two minutes till class starts."

She nodded and we began our day well began our way to the class room.

Great I got a D on my test grade well hopefully I will have a better time at the dojo since all we have to do is learn a new move.

I was wrong I was all over the dojo helping people until I finally snapped

"Okay you know what my life has been crap since I was ten that's four years too many and I have had enough… I just wish that I can become a two year old again!" I yelled and went into the shower room and took a shower to calm down

**Author's Pov.**

But what Jack didn't know was that his wish was going to come true.

Jack had set the water for warm and not hot like he usually does so when he did that he didn't know that the water can give your one wish come true… Why do you think Jerry got an A+ on his math test?

So when Jack was done showering he went home with his friends he told them they could sleep over and yes that does mean all, well except for Rudy but Kim is at the sleep over too.

It was about eleven o'clock and his wish would come true at twelve, so everyone went to sleep thinking it would be a normal morning afterwards

**Kim's Pov.**

I woke up in the morning to see a baby crying? Wait how was that Jack didn't have siblings or did he?

"Jack?" I called no response but the baby pointed at himself

"Jack?" I whispered in confusion

"Kwim?" The baby asked

'Oh crap how did this happen' I asked myself

"Jack is that you?" I asked

He nodded but he was still crying but silently

"Oh Jackie come here, why are you crying?" I asked

Awe! He is so cute even cuter than he usually is… Yes I admit I have a tiny crush on Jack Anderson

Psssh it's not a tiny one sister.

Oh just keep writing the story. I said annoyed

Jack crawled over to me and I sat him on my lap and started speaking to him

"Jack why are you crying?" I asked again

"I baby." He said

"Oh well your too cute as a baby." I said trying to cheer him up

He giggled as a response

I was tickling him and he kept on giggling then I heard a mumble

"Mm Kim?" Jerry asked

"Um yeah?" I asked hoping he didn't notice baby Jack

He rubbed his eyes and did notice baby Jack in my lap

"Um Kim why do you have a baby in your lap?" He asked

"Um meet my little brother." I said and I was getting better a lying because my voice wasn't getting high pitched and Jerry believed me

"Awe he's cute what's his name Kim?" He whispered not trying to wake up Eddie or Milton

"Um Lucas." I said I always loved that name plus it was Jack's middle name

Jack looked up to me like 'How did you know my middle name?'

"Speaking of Lucas, Where is Jackson Lucas Anderson?" Jerry said looking around

Jack looked at him and looked at me in a way like 'How the heck does Jerry know my full name and when I get back to my normal self I'm beating the crap out of him'

I laughed at Jack's look causing him to giggle and clap

Awe how adorable is that.

"Kim?" Jerry asked clearly repeating himself

"Oh Um yeah?" I asked now fully aware of what was going on

"I asked where Jack is and how did your little brother get here." Jerry said smiling at the baby in my lap

This made Jack start to cry because he was scared of how big Jerry was and he was doing a weird smile, no a scary smile so I doing this when my _real _little sister was born so I started bouncing Jack in my lap calming him down and to him giggling

Awe he has such a cute giggle it's adorable

"Hey what did I do?" Jerry asked offended

"You scared him Jerry and my mom dropped him off while you guys were asleep and Jack has gone with his mom on a business trip so he won't be back for a long while." I said looking at Jack smiling

"Okay and where's your mom and dad that they can't take care of him." He said pointing to Jack

Making Jack yet again to start cry

I slapped Jerry's hand down "Jerry babies are sensitive stop pointing." I whisper yelled to him so Jack couldn't hear

"Okay I'm sorry." Jerry said

A couple of minutes passed and I was still trying to calm Jack down then all of a sudden Milton and Eddie wake up and find me trying to calm down a hectic Jack.

I finally calmed Jack down by humming him his favorite classical song

"Hey Kim who's the baby?" Eddie said pointing towards a now red eyed Jack

I faced palmed myself when Jack once again began crying louder than before

I hummed his favorite song again while bouncing him and on instinct Jack began to suck his thumb and laid his head on my chest listening to my heartbeat and breathing… Well at least his calm and not crying I said

"He is my little brother, Lucas, and stop pointing Eddie babies are very sensitive and this is his fifth crying this morning so please don't smile or point understand me." I said rocking Jack in my arms trying to get him to sleep which wasn't working

"Hey Lucas can you tell me how old you are?" I asked not knowing how old Jack was

He held up two fingers

Great I have a two year old baby Jack to take of, Wait I don't think that's a bad idea.

I then got interrupted from my thoughts when I got a text from my mom… It read

_Hey Kim, Well your sister, Dad and I have to do some things with family and we didn't want you to miss school or karate tournaments and such so we just thought you might not want to go with us we will be back in four months okay sorry so long but you know how your Grandma and Grandpa are and your aunt Karen are… So anyway we have left you four hundred dollars and well since you have won so many tournaments and you have at least two million dollars in your bank account plus were rich so take as much money as you need okay loves and kisses misses Mom ;) _

Great I have no parents to help me which while I think about it might be a good idea plus I have a rich family and with all the money of karate I have three million dollars in my bank account… Yes I check in once a month. Plus four hundred other bucks my mom left and my mom's back up credit card which has at least five thousand bucks on it add that up and I get a total of $30,900 bucks plus I'll keep getting money cause of the thing of the photo shoot with my mom so yeah like I said rich family.

I replied back to my mom saying it was okay and that everything will be just fine and that summer break will be a lot longer because they are giving us five months out of school because school remodeling and stuff with the district

"Kim!" Milton yelled clearly repeating himself

"What?" I asked

"The baby told you something." He said

"Yeah I know he said that he was two years old I paid attention." I said with an annoyed tone

I looked down to see Jack sucking his thumb and looking up at me

Awe! You just could not resist that loving little face and even cuter when he's sucking his thumb

I smiled down at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek which I doubt he would remember when he was a fourteen year old again

Jack just started to giggle

And again AWE! An adorable giggle!

I looked on my wrist watch to see what time is.

And the time that it was, was 1:23 in the morning.

"Ja- I mean Lucas why did mommy bring you so early in the morning?"

"I down't wo Kwim I onwe two." He said

Never ask a two year old that question they say the same thing and I do mean all of them

"Never mind anyway when the sun is actually up we will go back home okay little brother."

He looked at me like 'But I'm already home.'

"Back home to our house okay right now you need to fall asleep we go to do things tomorrow and run errands okay." I said then smiled

He thought about it and then smiled and nodded but he still wouldn't go to sleep I tried for five minutes.

I sighed "Fine do you want to sleep on the couch with me?" I asked

He nodded just wait until I buy him a teddy bear so I won't have to be his actual teddy bear

Jack eventually fell asleep, he looked so peaceful and though he was sucking his thumb and under that baby's body there was still the same old Jack

I then thought about it for about three minutes, Jack is going to have his brain develop into a two year olds brain now so he was going to be more hectic and a little bit fussy now and then but she was stinking Kim Crawford if she could do that with her little sister than why couldn't she do it with Jack?

**So that's it and this is the longest first chapter I have ever done so please review to this story if you guys don't like it I won't continue it well I hope you liked it anyway happy holidays and It's Christmas Eve celebrate that tomorrow we kids get presents! Anyway review? :)**


	2. Going Home

**Hey you guys long time i haven't updated i was originally suppose to update yesterday so yeah I'm sorry but guess what I got a laptop for Christmas so updates will hopefully be faster and here is my Christmas present to you all who read so Merry Christmas! :) **

** Kim's Pov. **

I took the now baby, Jack in my arms while i walked down the street to my house, yeah i was getting weird looks from neighbors since i haven't been outside in like forever and i have been wearing baggy clothing now a days I do go out but and now they see me with a sleeping baby in my arms they either think that i was pregnant or I just don't know what they think i just think they were shocked

I got home and found a note on the front door and took it with one hand while I was holding a sleeping Jack in the other and the note read

_Hi Kimmy! Well remember that we were all going on a trip and stuff so loves and kisses misses, Mom _

I sighed and opened my front door, I quickly but quietly closed the door so that way nobody else would see the baby in my arms. After I closed my door i walked over to the couch and laid a sleeping Jack on it and covered him with a little blanket. When I was sure Jack was sleeping comfortably and when he woke up he wouldn't fall off i went into the kitchen to get a drink of water and read a mother to be magazine... again.

I then heard a little bark and I looked down to see puffy, my Yorkie, trying to get my attention by liking and barking at me

I smiled at him he just was trying to get my attention so i picked him up and started petting his head

"Hey puffy, what's wrong did you miss me, because i missed you." I said still smiling to see my three month old Yorkie

Puffy just licked my face and kept barking in a little squeak while he also kept wagging his tail and I am thinking his tail was going to fall off

I just giggled i took a water bottle out of the fridge and went back to the living room and sat next to Jack and began reading the magazine again and waited until Jack woke up so I could buy him the things that he needed

After what felt like a couple of minutes but really was just one hour I heard a baby yawn, I snapped my head around quickly to see Jack fluttering his eyes to open them

He then started to whimper, I quickly but gently picked him up and sat him in my lap. He still didn't stop whimpering so I rocked him in my arms and I kissed his forehead and he almost immediately stopped whimpering

"Hey Jack." I whispered and smiled

He looked at me while sucking his thumb just waiting for me to keep talking to see what was going to happen

"Guess what we're going to be doing?" I whispered again and smiled

He kept sucking his thumb and staring at me and just kept waiting for me to continue

"Okay so I see you keep waiting so we are going to Wal-mart and Sam's Club and Sears and last but not least K-mart okay does that sound fun or not?"

He just looked at me in a weirded out expression on his face

"Jack we need to get you things that you need because your a two year old now is that okay?" I said

He just nodded but I knew that he didn't want to go

"How about we get you a cars toy does that sound better?" I asked him trying to convince him to make this shopping thing fun

He just nodded no to the cars toy, what else do baby boys like?

Then it hit me when Jack and I where getting a burger after the Ricky Weaver incident and he told me when he was a two year old he remembered watching Sponge bob Square Pants

"Then how about we get you a Sponge bob Square Pants toy would that change your mind?" I smiled hopefully so he would agree

His eyes got wide when he heard the name Sponge bob and I knew I had him in the bag so we could go shopping

"So now do you change your mind?" I asked

He nodded his head and spread his arms wide so I would pick him up

I picked him up and kissed his cheek causing him to start giggling I smiled when he started giggling it made me happy

And with Jack in my arms I went upstairs to get my wallet and to get my duffle/hand bag and went in to the storage closet which i was thankfully gad that we had four plain and unused pull ups in there so i put them in my bag and went down stairs again while Jack was slowly drifting into slumber in my arms his head was on my shoulder so i could feel his breath on my neck but I didn't care when I was taking care of my sister she did the same thing and I didn't care then so why should I care now?

I quickly went into the kitchen for like the fifteenth time now and I found some fruit snacks, some fresh fruits and water but the problem was that the water was freezing it would be at least a ten degree water so what I did from my back round of karate, well because I had a sleeping Jack in my arms and i had to pack these things in case Jack or I got hungry but mostly Jack so what I did was I turned the water on with my free hand or arm and I placed the miniature water bottle on the roof of my foot and I did kicked it the way Jack did when he caught my apple on the day I met him, and it landed in the sink perfectly.

So I learned this trick from my grandmother, So I waited at least ten to fifteen seconds and I quickly took the water bottle out of the sink and dried it off and put it in the bag again like the day Jack caught my apple and kicked it up but this time i made it flip and then made it in the bag

I looked over my shoulder to i see Jack sleeping but he has a smile curled up on his face, I wonder what he was dreaming about. I looked at my wrist watch that I put on at Jacks house so yeah, hey I'm not one of those crazy people who sleep with their watches on, No offense to the people who do like for example Jerry sleeps with one at night.

When I read my watch it said it was eight thirty in the morning and I was not going shopping so early plus Jack is sleeping, I decided that I would go shopping at one thirty in the afternoon so I could finish my magazine and I could play and bathe puffy... Hopefully I would enjoy shopping with Jack in baby form and I am also hoping that it would be easy.

**So that was it and I hope you enjoyed it all hopefully tomorrow I will be able to update cause well I am not that busy anymore so thak god and Merry Christmas everyone this was suppose to be a shopping chapter but i had a different idea once I began writing this you know those moments so i hope you liked this chapter :) Oh and have a happy new year I sang ;)**


End file.
